France Trains Sealand?
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Sealand was kicked out from the meeting AGAIN, but he isn't going to quit that easily. However, when he runs across France, the flirtatious nation whose alter-ego is the size of his country, France suddenly thinks he has to teach Sealand how to be a nation. Is he going to be serious or...? Please enjoy, rated T, Sea Parody with Uncle France!


**Today I wanted to write a special Sealand one-shot where we explore a little of Sealand's adventures of meeting some Nations for advice! So, when I was just wondering who it should be first, and then I thought maybe France could help him...big mistake, but hey, I get to make France look completely look like a pervert!**

**Please enjoy this one-shot called with our friend, Sealand...**

_France Trains Sealand?_

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?" Britain asked the small nation, Sealand. "YOU ARE NOT A NATION, AND YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BE IN THE CONFERENCE ROOM!"

_BANG! _

Sealand looked at the brown door, eyes wide with shock yet filled with more determination than ever before. With one leg kicked out into the air, he struts to the left corridor where he walks alone, planning to enter in one of his secret passageways he would find. But when turning to a corner, neither he nor anyone in the building would know that a certain...Frenchmen was in the middle of the corridor, blocking the small nation's path.

They stared intensely at each other. "Who are you?" both nations asked, then both their eyebrow's twitched in annoyance.

"I'm Sealand," Sealand introduced himself, "but of course you would know so much about me from all the history my country has."

"Non, I do not know you nor are you a nation…" said France.

Sealand glared darkly at him. "Oh, is that so? Well, my country can _move! _What does _your_ country do?"

"Oh, if only you knew, _mon char_," France said dreamily, clapping his hands together girlishly. "We have wonderful taste in food, the most fashionable clothes from silk to ordinary cotton and most of all…!" He hugged an invisible woman by the waist as if to impress her. "We have romance, the most powerful tool of all!"

Sealand scratched his head, bewildered of the word 'romance.'

France gave a gasp of horror. "You do not know what romance is?" Sealand shook his head, keeping his eyes on him closely.

This, of course, shocked France to the point of collapsing to the floor in all fours. Sealand doesn't know what the big deal was about not knowing anything about the subject, since he is still a child. France suddenly got up, head kept down and overshadowing his eyes.

"Then I must teach you," he murmurs loud enough for him to hear. France looks up with determination…and slightly a pedo-like face. "I must teach you all the basics of romance and make you…Mini France!" France starts to do a ballet at him, excited over the idea of a midget henchman following him, listening to his every word.

And so it began: Sealand's training to become a Romantic Nation…

XxXxXxX

France and Sealand arrived at the park, the skies in full blooming blue without an annoying cloud floating around as they wander into the humongous park thriving with nature as little squirrels are prepared for upcoming winter by storing their acorns. But this is not what France came here for, he came here to teach Sealand the first basic stage of becoming a Romantic Nation.

"Now, Sealand," France said, smiling at him. "I shall introduce you to phase un: Romancing a lady correctly."

Sealand looks up at him. "Why would I want to impress someone _older_ than me?"

"If people learn how romantic you are," said France, "people will start to say, 'I should go to this country, it's so romantic!' and you'll be known around the world for sure. Let me show you, Mini France." France ruffles Sealand's blond hair playfully.

When France walked over to the woman using her phone, Sealand mutters. "I told you, my name is Sealand..."

Sealand scampers over to the nearest bench, taking a seat as he watches France wooing the woman so brilliantly. He saw him charm her, making her laugh and giggle with blushes upon her face and soon, she was giving him her phone number and left with another group of girls who saw the thing from afar. As they walked away, filling the air with distant giggles, France struts over professionally with a grin and a piece of paper in his hand.

"Now that you have seen the master at work," France said, "let's see how you can impress a girl."

"But what do I say?"

"Just say something about her appearance, since they like to hear how well they look."

Soon, Sealand got off his butt and looked around the area to find someone his level. Sealand saw a brown-haired girl, around his size and age, reading a book under the shade. Though she seems totally focused on the book, Sealand decided to stroll over to her and see what she is doing now. The girl looked up at him, he stood over her with a smile and his hands behind his back.

This girl looked pretty decent, mostly her pale face covered with dark freckles and she wore thick rimmed glasses.

"Um..." she said, feeling uncomfortable.

"Ah, hello there," Sealand said. "I'm Sealand. I just wanted to say you got...uh...creepy freakles."

Her eyes shot up. "What?"

"And you also got a rather large nose for a girl," Sealand said bluntly, smiling as the girl stood up and heat rose from her cheeks.

_SLAP! _

XxXxXxX

"All right, so maybe that girl didn't like what you said..." France said, avoiding eye contact at the left black-eyed Sealand who sat next to him, arms crossed and huffing fury out of his ears. "But, at least she gave you a response!"

After that incident, France had to apologize to the mother and was able to impress her enough that she completely forgotten the whole my-daughter-was-insulted-by-a-rude-British-brat crime. However, Sealand's mood and eye didn't seem to improve while the people start to walk by, some eyeing the boy while some paid no attention at all while walking.

"I got punched by a girl," Sealand said carefully, turning his head at him. "A _girl. _And I call myself a nation!"

A form of silence was created around them as the sun starts to lower slowly down to end its day, and France couldn't achieve his goal to make Sealand a nation. He wanted nothing to do with this child, seeing he had no reputation nor the skills to be as magnificent as he is. But...something about that black eye of Sealand's made him wonder carefully.

"Well, there is one last thing I can do to help you!" France suddenly said as he gets off the bench. "But you must trust me on this one."

France digs through his pocket, then brings out something black. It is an eye patch.

"Women love men who have injuries," France said. "So if you wear this, girls will come and treat you like a little child."

"How is that going to help?"

"Did I forget to mention girls love pirates?" France asked. "I mean, look at Jack Sparrow, and though he doesn't have an eye patch, he gets all the ladies!"

Sealand stuck his tongue out, seemingly looking at the sky to think about it. Right then, Sealand took the eye patch, giving a confident smile to France who smirks victoriously at his pupil. Will Sealand be able to pull this trick off?

XxXxXxX

"Oh Sealand, you poor thing!" Hungary said, whimpering like a sad puppy at Sealand.

"Does it hurt so much?" Liechtenstein asks worryingly. "I've a present for you, some cookies I baked this morning. I hope you like them."

"Sealand, did you really give that punk two eye patches?" Wy asked eagerly, fists in the air to mimic the 'fight' Sealand had yesterday.

Ever since yesterday, Sealand became a star attraction to all the girl nations. All the guys were jealous that Sealand got so much attention, even Britain was upset to the point of trying to find a way to get his eye black. But for France, he didn't mind the attention (actually, he does, but hates to admit it) and was proud of Sealand, now that he has become a true, romantic nation.

_Hmm, I wonder if_ I _should get a black eye? _France thought, intrigued with the idea.

_The End_

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoy this little FraSea parody of those two together, and here I thought things were going to get messy!**

**France: Oh Sealand, it's time to teach you about YAOIIIIII~!**

**Or...maybe not... But I hope you guys enjoy it, please review and share with your friends! And don't let France be your teacher...EVER! **


End file.
